Sleep
by PrplZorua
Summary: Crimson eyes slowly...closed. They snapped open quickly but, they slowly...closed. "Hey, wanna Draw on his face?" Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom
1. Sleep

Sleep- The periodic state of physiological rest during which consciousness is suspended to take the rest needed for one to recover and or gain lost energy.

Dream- A succession of images, thoughts, or emotions passing through the mind during sleep.

Ever have those days when you're doing great at work and then suddenly feel like someone's messing it up?

Well that's exactly how Nocturne the Master of Dreams felt. Mumbling curses under his breath he flew to his intended destination, an old _time_ friend's lair.

* * *

Red eyes slowly closed…. Then snapped open again…. Closed…. Only to snap open even faster.

Clockwork raised a gloved hand and rubbed his tired eyes, but continued to stare forward into the time screens, sighing as he had to rewind them back for the few seconds that he had missed when is eyes were closed.

He been at it for days, constantly searching, fixing and arranging the time stream. Now anyone else would think it was normal. Well… normal considering his job but even so, he would at least take a break once or twice to avoid getting a headache. There were no breaks this time, and the reason was quite clear to him or unclear depending on how you look at it.

He was searching for something, a disturbance, what that disturbance was he didn't know and that unnerved him. He wasn't worrying over it, _No not at all_. Why would he? He was The all Powerful Master of Time _and that was the exact reason why he was still searching and refraining from his breaks and occasional sleep that came with it._

He knew very well that he was getting nowhere and that he should stop and rest but he couldn't, the disturbance lingered in the back of his mind, like an annoying mosquito. It was pointless, but **_"the sooner the disturbance was found the sooner he could rest"._** He sighed again as he rewound the screens once more.

* * *

Nocturne entered the Citadel, it was dimly lit and quite… well as quite as it could be with those _Godforsakenclocks._ He moved forward, eyes already adjusted to the light, searching for the Time Master, he had quite a few choice words for his old friend.

When he found him, the Time keeper was busy, staring intently at the multiple screens in front of him.

"Ehem"

Now Clockwork would never admit that he didn't see Nocturne coming, so for the sake of his pri- reputation _The Master of Time was Not Prideful at all,_ He simply turned and replied in monotone

"Yes?"

Nocturne rolled his eyes at the reply.

"You know exactly why I'm here Clockwork"

"Hmm, true"- he lied through his teeth, "but humour me"

"You haven't been sleeping for well over a month"

"A month and three days", corrected Clockwork.

"Tch, either way you need your rest, I'm only here for two reasons"

"Let me guess, to put me to sleep so you can feed off my dreams, correct?" inquired the time Master with a raised brow.

"That and to make sure we don't have a repeat of last time, as funny it was to watch **The all Powerful Master of Time** collapse from exhaustion, it was less amusing when those random portals started to appear".

Clockwork's cheeks coloured. "That was one time, and it was three centuries ago".

"Maybe, but unlike you, I don't keep track of time and neither do I let my work run me ragged".

Clockwork rolled his eyes. "Well I'm currently trying to do my work, once it's finished then I can rest and it won't get done any sooner if you're distracting me, so I suggest you leave".

Nocturne Laughed, "if your weren't so tired, you wouldn't be so distracted and if you weren't so distracted you would've seen this coming"

Clockwork was about to ask, when his staff was suddenly yanked from out of his hand, He turned to see that one of Nocturne's Sleep-walkers had it.

More sleep-walkers appeared and quickly grabbed Clockwork's hands from the back, he struggled but some sleep dust was sprinkled in his face, his movements became sluggish, his ghostly tail reformed into legs and his vision swam.

"Nocturne"-

"Sorry My friend But this is for your own good", he said as he placed a hand on the Time Master's temple, Clockwork's eyes rolled back…

* * *

Nocturne had his sleep-walkers put Clockwork on a _conveniently placed_ purple couch. The couch was large enough so that Clockwork could lay completely straight and still have room for Nocturne to sit.

The Master of Dreams sighed as he gently raked his hand through his friend's white locks. Apparently at some point during the struggle, Clockworks hood came down leaving his shoulder length hair in plain view.

"You're really stubborn you know that?" said the Dream Master as he sighed again.

The Citadel was quite once more

Until…

"Clockwork?"

"Clock-Work?"

"Clock"-

"NOCTURNE?!"

"Phantom what are you doing here?!"

"I could ask you the same", said Danny in a fighting stance, then Noticing the Unmoving body at Nocturne's side, he charged up his hands.

"Wh-what did you do to Clockwork?" his voice was slightly shaking now, from anger or fear he didn't know.

"Relax hafling, said Nocturne now standing with his arms moving in a 'calm down motion' "he's just asleep".

"Why should I believe you after what you did"? "I beat you and I can do it again".

"Pfft, oh please, you couldn't beat me if you tried and for your information Clockwork was the one who told me to".

"You expect me to believe that?" asked Phantom incredulously, "and why would you willingly do what he told you?"

"I owed the bastard a favour" said Nocturne with a nonchalant shrug.

"Why?"

Nocturne understanding the question, simply stated "for a test, it was a test for you to prove to the Observants that you were capable of handling yourself without going rogue despite your situation".

"Oh"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, it was just a test, so you guys don't, like, hate me do you?" said Danny, who had the decency to look sheepish.

Nocturne laughed at this "No hafling, i was simply doing a favor, I'm willing to let bygones, be bygone's if you are".

"Alright, bygones it is then" said the Phantom with an outstretched hand for a shake.

"Soo, uh, how long is he gonna be asleep?" said the phantom pointing at the sleeping Clockwork.

"Hmm, about an hour or so depending on the amount of dust we got him with", Replied Nocturne.

"Um, what exactly happened?"

Nocturne couldn't help but laugh at the completely baffled look that Danny gave him when he had asked.

"

Well", Nocturne started off, "Our friend over here decided to overwork himself to the point of exhaustion".

"Did he collapse?"

"No, not this time, he would have if I didn't knock him out though", supplied Nocturne with a chuckle.

"Oh, goo- wait, what do you mean not this time, it happened before?!"

"Yes as a matter of fact it did, about three centuries ago when-", Nocturne paused, realising his friend may not want that information to be told, "it's a long story"

"Oh, ok"

At the dejected face Danny was giving Nocturne couldn't help but sigh. Then an idea struck.

"Hey"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna paint his face?" asked Nocturne holding up a Sharpie, _Where did he get that anyway?_

Danny beamed.


	2. Not Amused

**AN: All right guys, because I got some really good feedback on this fic I decided to continue before I do my next one. One person had said that Clockwork would not be amused but lets see. Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, so please enjoy!**

 **Not Amused**

An Obsidian tip with darkness lacing within it, like liquid night. With likely permanence, it edged towards its unsuspecting victim.

As the Victim continued to lay oblivious, it descended...  
Crimson.

* * *

Clockwork opened his eyes the near second Danny was going to draw on his face.

When realizing that his "victim was awake, he up and threw the sharpie to the side then quickly hide his hands behind his back, _the perfect act of subtly_.

"All that's left is for you to start whistling, Halfling".

Danny scowled.

Nocturne chuckled.

Though Clockwork would probably deny this, in a bout if rarely seen immaturity, he shot a pillow from the couch straight at the chuckling Dream Master.

Now whether the force of the impact was that strong or Nocturne was that light, we'll never know, as the pillow sent him crashing into a cog nearby.

Danny's mouth formed in the shape of an "O".

Clockwork smirked and his charge went from shock to full blown laughter and he tried, failed, to stifle it

Nocturne shot the Halfling a glare, at this Danny quickly covered his mouth but couldn't stop the giggles from erupting, and _it didn't exactly help that his sleepwalkers were in the same position as the Hybrid._

"Clocky, that was mean", whined Nocturne as he shot back the pillow that the Time Master caught it with ease.

"You know exactly why I did that".

"What didn't enjoy the dream?"

Clockwork just glared at him.

"Oh come on, you know you liked it".

He lost his composure for a second, Nocturne sneered at his friend's slight blush and flustered face.

Clockwork instantly hid his coloured cheeks with his hair.

"They are six pillows behind me and I will shoot you with them".

"How very mature of you but seriously, you've only been out for 10 minutes, go back to sleep, you're giving me a headache".

"Welcome to club"

"Clock-"

"No, I told you had work to do" said the Time Keeper as he was getting up off the couch.

Danny just watched the entire interaction take place, it reminded him of his own friends when they were bickering, and as usual he was the one to placate them, being the "peace keeper" he was he decided to intervene with these two.

"Ya know, he is kinda right Clockwork".

Clockwork turned from his conversation _more like argument_ with Nocturne to face his Young charge.

"I mean you do need your rest".

Nocturne smirked in triumph.

"Wipe that look off your face Nocturne, I said kinda, Clockwork has a lot of work to do, he can't just drop everything and sleep".

Now it was Clockwork's turn to be smug.

"No matter how much he needs to".

Clockwork's smug face was gone. Nocturne's one returned

Danny continued.

"It's kind of silly, you could have waited until he was done or you helped him to finish faster".

It was instantly gone.

"And you", he said facing Clockwork, "could have asked him to help."

Both the Masters' expressions sobered up.

* * *

Clockwork sighed rubbing his eyes, as he sat down again "getting rebuked by a child not even a tenth of my age, I must be more tired than I thought".

"Told you so".

Quicker than lightning Clockwork grabbed the sneering Nocturne and pulled him down beside him.

Danny watched amused as the two powerful spirits sat on the couch.

Clockwork sighed and rubbed his eyes again.

"You ok there Clock-"

"I'm fine Daniel".

Nocturne rolled his eyes.

"I swear, is it just me or does every ghost with white hair use the 'I'm fine', lie?!"

At the questioning looks he received, Nocturne sighed and explained.

"I'm met youngling today, she reminded me of you phantom, come to think of it, she almost looked like you, she was being chased by Skulker all the way into my territory, obviously the sight of the Hunter chasing a mere child, infuriated me, I easily _escorted_ him out.

"Wait what happened to Dani?"

"Dani?"

"Her name is Dannielle, but she prefers 'Dani' and she's a relative of mine".

"Ah, well after I got rid of Skulker, she thanked me, I asked if she was ok but she replied "I'm fine "and flew off in a hurry.

"I wonder what she was in a hurry for, she's actually the reason I came her in the first place".

"Really?"

"Uh, we'll yeah"

"Can't you take better care of your relatives Halfling, she's only a child!"

"Hey, I try my best, she's not easy to catch up to, you know!"

"Either way you should have had kept a better eye on her!"

"Hey, I try Mister!"

"Apparently not enough"

Clockwork ignored their bickering, he was deep in thought, something about Danielle travelling all the way to Nocturne's domain unsettled him.

The feeling was just as bad as the...

His eyes widen in realization, he quickly stood up.

Noticing his friend's change in position and demeanour, Nocturne quickly called it out.

"Where are you going?" The Time Master ignored him. "You better not do what I think you're going to do". Once again he was ignored, the Time Keeping ghost just continued forward to his screens.

Frustrated at being ignored, Nocturne gave a silent order for his sleepwalkers to stop Clockwork.

They quickly complied to their Master's will and dog piled on Clockwork, only to come up with...

Nothing!

They looked to see that the Time Master was already at his screens, some blue wisps of energy coming off him, a tell-tale sign of his impromptu teleport.

* * *

Clockwork searched through the images on the screens.

To Danny, the Time Keeper either found something or gave himself a headache for his eyes widened before he shook his head and placed it in his hand, which by then most of the appendage had been covered by white hair.

"Are you kidding me" was what Danny heard him mumble but he couldn't be sure. So he went up to see what was bothering his age shifting friend, who come to think of it hasn't changed age since he awoke, _'huh, he must be really tired'._

At reaching the elder ghost he noticed that the images were of...

"Dani"

"Exactly, she is the anomaly I've been looking for".

"Why the youngling?" asked Nocturne, who appeared beside him.

"Because, she's been nearing the edge for quite some time now".

"What would a youngling be doing flying to the edge?"

"What's the edge?"

Both Masters' turned to face Phantom.

* * *

"The edge", explained Clockwork, "is short for the edge of the dimension, it's Darker and farther than Nocturne's domain, there gravity actually works, you can't fly and the multiple primitive and carnivorous ghosts that reside within it would devour you in 3/4th's of a second.

Danny's eyes bulged out.

"What is she doing over there?!"

"She's young, she can sense the energy"

"Though most youngling's would avoid it, she's brave isn't she".

"Very".

"Yeah very, very brave, very stubborn and about to be _**very dead".  
**_

"Daniel-"

"No, Clockwork tell me what's going on, why is she this disturbance and why is she going there?!"

At seeing his charge's troubled expression Clockwork sighed and explained.

"She's the disturbance because she's going to the edge, this is the part of the dimension where time and space meet and if you haven't realized-"

"That affects your job"

"Exactly, that's why I said disturbance."

"That makes sense so-"

"So now that I found the problem, it's time to fix it."

"Fix it, how?"

"That's where you come in."

* * *

"I can't believe you sent him there".

"It was necessary, besides the sooner this gets done, the sooner you can leave"

 _"Oh, I apparently overstayed my welcome_ " said Nocturne dramatically.

"Yes, yes you have"

The Dream Master scowled.

"You're mean, you know that"

"Thank you", smirked Clockwork.

Nocturne rolled his eyes at his friend but continued to stare at the screen.

* * *

She was tired, cold and it was dark she was absolutely lost. The worst part was that she couldn't tell _what was up and_ _ **where**_ _was down,_ she caught herself a few times flying upside down but she couldn't be sure.

"Ughh, it's so dark, I can barely see my hand in front of my own face!" complained the girl, but she kept flying, following the thing, she hoped it got her out of there soon.

"-ni"

She faintly heard something but ignored it.

"Ni!"

The sound echoed this time, she turned around

"Wha-?"

"Dani!"

"Danny?!"

Within an instant a white blur was in front of her face.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well it's good-* _pant-_ to see you too-* _pant_ "

"You know it's not like that, but how do you find me?"

The panting phantom held up a finger as he tried to catch his breath.

"Clock- _*pant_ -Work"

"Oh, wait if Clockwork sent you, why were you flying so fast and why were you so far?"

"Because _-*pant-_ whew ok I'm good- because something about the rules and _not interfering,_ he can't put me too close or it would be obvious, so he sent me a little far off, but to me that was a really big distance, that's not even the worst part, I mean I can barely see my hands in front of my face!"

"Tell me about it"

"All right I answered your questions, so you answer mine, what are you doing out here in the first place?"

"I was avoiding Skulker, he chased me all the way in the past this giant purplish castle thing, I thought I was a goner but then this really big starry guy came and kicked Skulker out, he was really nice to me, he asked if I was ok, I said that I was but I didn't want him to get mad at me so I quickly left, I don't know what direction I was going in but then I felt this- _this thing_ , I don't know what it is, don't call me crazy but it was pulling me forward so I was following it, hoping that it would lead me home", rushed out Dani as she bowed her head and shrugged sheepishly.

"Well that was a mouthful, but about that, I was talking to Clockwork before, he said it's something that attracts our cores, some ambient energy thing and it pulls us there, if you continued following it you'd be eaten."

"What?!"

"Yeah, apparently it's a place called the Edge and tons of carnivorous ghosts are out there plus there's no gravity, so no flying."

"You're kidding right?!"

"Nope."

"Woah."

"Yeah"

"In that case, thanks for coming to get me."

" No problem Dani" said the older Phantom as he poked the younger girl's side playfully.

She of course poked him back.

"Ok, poke war later, how do we get back?"

"Oh, with this", said Danny as he held up one of Clockwork's medallions.

"Wow, I didn't even notice you were wearing it".

"Yeah well it's a bit hard to see with everything around us being dark."

" Ha ha very funny Danny, so how does it work?

Chuckling, the older Hybrid answered.

"Clockwork said once I take this off, we pop back into his tower"

"Oh, that means we can fly home after!"

"Yup, ok hold on" he said as he held  
Dani by her waist and took off the medallion.

A Flash and instantly they were back in the tower.

* * *

Dani opened her eyes "hey were back in the tower!" She leapt off of Danny, who just smiled in agreement.

Clockwork and Nocturne were there to greet them.

At seeing Nocturne she gaped.

"It's you!"

"Yes, it's me, nice to meet you again youngling"

"It's Dani"

"So I've heard, I am Nocturne, The Master of Dreams".

"Cool, so I know the Master of Time and the Master of Dreams, how's that for knowing people in high places!"

The others smiled and shook their heads in amusement.

"I assume you had a nice trip?"

"Yeah Clockwork, flying in the cold darkness were can't see you pass your fingers, yep lots of fun".

Clockwork chuckled. "I hope that this teaches you not to go into those areas again Danielle."

"Well yeah, but as long as I can keep Skulker off my back I'll be fine."

"If that Hunter goes after you again, just tell me", said Nocturne sternly.

"Ok, after seeing how you dealt with him, yeah noo problem".

At this Danny give a questioning glance at Nocturne.

"What, I told you, I _escorted_ him out".

"Yeah, right out of his suit!" Piped Dani

"Note to self, don't get on your bad side".

Nocturne chuckled at Danny's remark.

"Alright, guess we better get going" said Danny

"I guess we should, bye Nocturne, bye Clockwork, thanks!"

"Goodbye, Danielle" was their simultaneous reply.

Dani flew off leaving the three males behind.

Danny turned to Clockwork and gave him back his medallion "thanks for your help".

"It was my pleasure Daniel."

The Hybrid smiled.

"Oh thanks to you too Nocturne"

"No problem Phantom".

Danny waved and then flew off, soon catching up to Dani.

* * *

After watching the two phantoms fly off Clockwork sighed "I'm going to have a _gruesome_ amount of paperwork to deal with for this".

"I hope that you're not thinking of dealing with it now".

"Of course not, I'm going to bed."

"It seems that I'm rubbing off on you."

"Hardly, I said I was going to fix the problem and now that it's fixed, I can sleep".

 _"Oh, is that so?"_ Nocturne then sprinkled some dust on Clockwork, not enough to knock him out  
but enough to make him drowsy.

Said Time Master had attempted to brush off the dust, but much to his chagrin it didn't budge, realizing this he glared at Nocturne, well he _tried_ to, his exhaustion was getting the better of him.

"Don't worry, it's just to make sure that you actually sleep".

"What else am I going to do, I'm not especially fond of paperwork you know."

"True, then again who really is, but I know you would try to finish it now anyway, so I'm here to make sure that you won't. **Go .To. Bed**."

 _"Yes mother"._

"Ha ha, now **Move.**

Clockwork rolled his eyes but complied nonetheless.

* * *

Nocturne followed his friend on the way to his sleeping chambers. Inside was a large purple king-size bed, nothing much was in the room besides a few clocks and a closet.

Clockwork took of his shoes, hung his cloak on the bed head then crawled onto the bed itself, the second his head hit the pillow, _**he was out.**_

Nocturne chuckled heartily, but pulled the sheet over his friend up to his chin and sprinkled little more dust on him.

"That's to help you actually stay asleep" with that he left the Citadel smiling, Clockwork was not the only one who got his work done.

"Hmm, maybe I should take a nap too".

* * *

A couple hours later Clockwork awoke, he was warm, comfortable and thought highly against moving. He already knew Nocturne was gone, knowing that his friend would probably opt for nap himself.

He was still _quite drowsy_ but he lay content in his bed, not doing anything but simply listening to the sounds of the clocks, it was quite peaceful, _well to him at least._

-ng..."-rck"

He blinked.

 _ **bang! bang! bang!**_ "Clockwork!"

 _ **bang! bang! bang**_ **!** "Clockwork, open this door immediately!"

 _ **bang! bang! bang!**_ "Clockwork!"

Ah, so that's what woke him up, the Observants were outside banging on the door _probably to give him more paperwork.  
_

He smirked, deciding to not get out of bed, he placed a pillow over his head to tune out the unwanted noise, eventually he drifted off into a very deep sleep.

The Observants outside we're **Not amused**


	3. Bonus

**AN: This is a bonus chapter just for Brenne**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**  
 **Enjoy**

The next day Nocturne appeared in the Citadel, he had decided to check on his friend to make sure that he didn't sprinkle a little too much dust on him.

He had checked the main room where the time screens were, noticing that his friend wasn't there, he quickly floated up into his. Sleeping quarters, at the site he saw he almost laughed.  
 _ **  
The all Powerful Master of Time**_ was curled up under a sheet, hugging a pillow with his hair over most of his face and drool slipping past his lips.

At hearing his friend's slight snore, Nocturne _had_ to chuckle.

He shook his head and clambered over towards his sleeping friend.

At feeling something on his shoulder, Clockwork woke with the start, his crimson eyes snapped open and he found himself sitting halfway up.

If Nocturne was surprised by his friend's reaction, he didn't show it.

"Morning beautiful".

Clockwork sighed and rubbed his eyes and some of the drool off his face.

"I hate you".

"I almost didn't want to wake you, you looked _so_ peaceful"

"I really hate you"

"Hmf, and after all the trouble I took to get here and wake you, talk about ungrateful", replied Nocturne, crossing his arms and turning his face dramatically.

Clockwork rolled his eyes at this.

"Hey I was just trying to be good friend, I was making sure that you didn't fall behind on your work"

At the word work, Clockwork groaned and he flopped back on the bed.

"Ugh paperwork"

Nocturne chuckled once more, at his friend's immature antics.

"Come on get up, it won't get finished if you stay in bed".

"Unfortunately, I'm well aware of that"

bang! bang! bang! "Clockwork!"

bang! bang! bang! "Clockwork, open this door immediately!"

Hearing the angry voices of his employers, Clockwork sighed and got up.

With a snap of his fingers the bed was spread, nice and neat.

His hair on the other hand, was a different story.

* * *

Clockwork strode out of his room, with Nocturne in tow, his hair was a mess but neither of the spirits said anything about it.

When Clockwork opened the door, the two Observants outside instantly started to scream at him, he was almost tempted to slam the door in its face. _Almost._

"We've been knocking on this door". Shouted one.

"Since yesterday, what in all of time have you been doing?!" completed the other.

"Trying to wake up" was the bland reply.

At seeing his dishevelled appearance, the Observants blinked.

Clockwork gestured to his side, it was then that they had seen Nocturne.

Said Dream Master shrugged nonchalantly.

"He wouldn't rest because he _'had too much work to do'_ so I had to encourage him and maybe I added a _bit too much_ dust.

Clockwork glared at him.

"You think?!"

"Ehem"

One of the Observants cleared its throat and the Masters' turned to face them.

"Either way, this is yours", it snapped its fingers and another Observant came from nowhere with stacks of paperwork in its hands.

It quickly place them into Clockwork's and said "I expect this to be done by the end of today" and with that they all disappeared.

Clockwork placed all the paperwork on a nearby table and then groaned.

"Ugh, I need a nap".

 **AN: and that's it! Poor Clocky, paperwork is no fun XD.**  
 **I Gotta English essay need to start so later!**


End file.
